yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyren Tanika
'First Name' 'Last Name' 'IMVU Name' Fibrillation 'Nicknames' Bump N' Grind 'Age' 20 (03/17) 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1" 'Weight' 210 lbs 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Since he was a child, Kyren has been on his own. This has led to an anti-social, yet aggressive nature in this man. His temper does flare hot, but he keeps a calm face, for the streets have taught him to be opportunistic. He brooks absolutely no disrespect toward himself and spits at the idea of 'honor.' He lies well, even sometimes proving to be an excellent conman. When confronted, he prefers to let his fists do his talking. As a young man, he has developed ambitions and is willing to destroy anything that gets in the way of them. He has developed an affinity to travel, making him nomadic, and he moves around on a custom-chopper, a Harley. His respect is hard to earn and his loyalty even harder. He has shown fierce loyalty to someone in the past, but as of now, there is no one. He is quick to grin, but that does not always indicate good cheer. On the rare moments when he is friendly, he shows to have quite a sense of humor, albeit a grim one. He views people not as actual people, but as living sacks of meat, obliterating his conscience and allowing him to kill without guilt, as a result of his upbringing and background. 'Clan & Rank' Unaligned and Unranked. 'What district do you live in?' District 1, prior to that, Old New York 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Underground Fighter. 'Fighting Style' Wushu, Silat, and Krav Maga 'Weapon of Choice' Kris dagger and sometimes metal claws. Allies/Enemies None (Yet.) 'Background' Kyren was born into the world as premature and little. His mother died giving birth to him and his father became bitter after her death, but cared for Kyren deeply. The two lived in District one for a while and his father was able to etch out a living for he and his son as a limo driver. On Kyren's eighth birthday, he woke up to find his father dead, shot in the head by three suited men that were still in their small apartment. The men went after Kyren, but the boy escaped. He evaded them for a day anf ended up tumbling into dreadful territory- Old New York. He would have died there, either by starvation or attacked by the monsters that lurked there or worse, but was found by a female urchin that lived in a hovel in Old New York. For the next six years Kyren spent his life with this urchin and they were not easy ones. His new caretaker taught him to fight, teaching him three different styles. Her strength was terrifying and she did not believe in "coddling". Day and night, his lessons were beaten into him. When he turned 14, he came back to the hovel to find his guardian gone. She had left a note that said "Moved on. Your time now, Ky." So, with those words and not a tear shed for her (She would've hit him if she saw him do that), he left the hovel. He tried to take the nearest route back up to the city, but it was in a sewer passage and he ran afoul of a Diablo. Kyren's years of physical abuse and training came in handy in the ensuing fight, but it was close and Kyren had to take advantage of the beast's poor eyesight to lead it into a pit full of razor sharp debris. He still bears scars from that fight, five along his back, two on his right shoulder and one down the length of his right leg. After his fight, he made it to the surface, bleeding and bleary. He was saved by a passing stranger, who, after a bit of interrogation on the stranger's part, helped him into a nearby building. Inside, they took stairs that led down far into a basement. Kyren was barely conscious by this point, but he did witness two men fighting each other, bruised and bloody. They were fighting to kill each other. Kyren was attended to by a doctor there, who stitched and bandaged his wounds. This was Kyren's first introduction to underground fighting. Weeks later, he was healed of his wounds and staying in a cheap hotel with ten other people. As soon as he was able, he went back to that quaint basement and signed his name up to fight. His first fight was against a giant of a man, who's nickname was the Iron Soldier. Kyren was faster, more agile, but the other man's muscles felt as if they were steel. Kyren took a few heavy blows before deciding to quit playing defense. He began to go for the man's legs, using his quicker speed to duck into the man's reach. He shattered both the man's kneecaps and his muscles untensed, allowing for Kyren to deliver a finishing blow to the throat. Up to the present day, Kyren has been competing in these secret death matches, becoming a bit more well known and acquiring a bit of funds. He bought a Harley on his nineteenth birthday and left KasaiHana city for a year, traveling across the country, fighting at underground fight clubs everywhere he went. He returned more muscular and slightly bigger and began competing in fights within KasaiHana once more. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 00:01, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC